far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 764 - Top Games of 2019
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #764 - Top Games of 2019 is the seven-hundred sixty-fourth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the ninth episode of Season 8. Video Overview Power Failure Kurt says hello after Wolfie barks and notices a tooltip telling him to open his inventory. He says he got two and a half days into the episode and his power went out forcing him to restart. Kurt says next episode he will unveil the season's charity fundraiser. With the infrequent uploads of Far Lands or Bust, Kurt has wondered this year if he could focus on the series more. Kurt got Disney+, and he and his girlfriend watched The Mandalorian and Avengers: Endgame. At the stroke of midnight watching the Simpsons Kurt kissed his girlfriend while the episode had Homer and Marge kissing. 2019 in Games Over the year of playing games in 2019, Kurt broke his games into a list of best, worst, and probably good but not for him. Of course Wreckfest and Astroneer were good, as well as Totally Accurate Battlegrounds Simulator. He was surprised at how impressive What the Golf turned out to be. Planet Alpha was a surprise to Kurt, as well as Observation where you are a space station. Draugen and Manifold Garden were enjoyable games, as well as Superliminal. Kurt didn't enjoy it as much as everyone else but he liked Untitled Goose Game, and also mentions Geoguessr which he has heavily streamed. Adrift, Shelter, and GRIS were good experiences. Glasssmash and Snakey Bus were fun, as well as Eastshade which Kurt had fun with despite not liking. Lovely Planet 2: April Skies were fun, as well as 'Basketball'. Birds of Passage, and Fragments of Euclid were pretty enjoyable. 36 Apples and No Destination were also good, the latter being riding in a train car endlessly. Heavenly Bodies, Flower, and Shape of the World were all enjoyed by Kurt. Megaton Rainfall is something Kurt loved as well as Routine Feat and Islanders. Far Lones Sales was the last one Kurt put on his love list. Moving into the worst games, Kurt says ARMA III's single player game was notably bad. He played the Nash Racing series which were all obviously asset flips. Max Payne 3 Kurt thought was a gross game ruining the franchise, and he also notes the LEGO Lord of the Rings games were awful. He spends time bashing Deadliest Catch: The Game, saying there was repetitive monotony there. Kings of Lorn was also really bad, and Kurt hated it. He got paid to play The Grand Tour Game, and still feels like he got a bad deal. Balconing Simulator was also a game Kurt thought was very bad. As far as acclaimed games Kurt did not like, he points out Stardew Valley, and CONTROL as well as Fez. The Witness is a game that made Kurt feel it was gate-keeping, as well as A Plague Tale: Innocence. Kurt ends the mammoth four day episode there.